


the enemy of my enemy

by fugues



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, spoilers for the ep137 preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues/pseuds/fugues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redemption isn't an option for Vector, not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the enemy of my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yuuma's line in the preview about shingetsu being vector's true self.

He never expects it.

Because he’s soft, foolish. Because he was never meant to survive  **–**  Vector has learned about survival of the fittest and it strikes him as so perfectly  _right_. Vector plunges a shard of crystal into Yuuma’s back and isn’t it  _natural_ , that he should do so? Isn’t it the way life is supposed to go in this world?

“But **—**  I thought you were **—** ”

“You thought I was  _what_?” Vector is hissing then, twisting the crystal in further, and he leans his head over Yuuma’s shoulder until their cheeks are practically touching. “ _Redeemed_? Your  _friend_?”

“Shingetsu **—** ”

“It’s  _Vector_.” And that’s worth it to see some of the life go out of Yuuma’s eyes in a way that has nothing to do with the shard in his back or the blood soaking Vector’s hands. “ _I_ was never Shingetsu.” And it’s true, isn’t it? Once upon a time, maybe, in a life far from his, but the realisation that he was manipulated doesn’t simply erase every string that’s been pulled throughout his lives, does it?

Maybe once upon a time, there was someone like that mask. But that someone wasn’t  _him_.

“But you **—**  but **—** ”

Vector snorts, then. Wrenches the shard free and catches Yuuma when he falls, tossing the crystal blade away to free his hands.

(when all is said and done he’ll go back and find that crystal and he will  _doubt_ , suddenly, but by then it will be much, much too late)

“But I told you a pretty little story?” he asks, turning Yuuma in his arms and tilting the boy’s head up toward him. “Cried for you? It’s not  _my_ fault you believed me  _again_.”

There is blood beginning to drip from Yuuma’s mouth, now, or perhaps it’s only the stains that Vector’s fingers smear across his chin. And he is so very small, so very light in Vector’s arms, and Vector ~~fears it~~ rejoices in it.

“You  _helped_ ,” Yuuma says, soft and hurt and so deliciously  _betrayed_ -sounding.

And so Vector hums, lips splitting into a smile as he brushes bloodied fingers over Yuuma’s chin, and when he speaks his voice is high and lilting; is  _Shingetsu_ rather than Vector.

“Did you think that made us friends, Yuuma-kun? ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’, and all?” He smiles wider and laughs, leans in close like he’s telling a secret. “ _Silly_ , Yuuma-kun. The enemy of my enemy is just an enemy of mine who’s too  _stupid_  to kill me first.”


End file.
